Yo nunca te olvidaré
by anne-granger-lestrange
Summary: Relato para el reto "Familia Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Disfrútenlo!


**Aclaración: Esta es una historia para el Reto "Familia Black", organizado por Venetrix. Si les gusta les agradezco... Verdaderamente es mi rimer reto y estoy muy emocionada... jajaja, disfrútenlo!**

* * *

-¿Narcissa? ¿Estás bien? –solo su mirada y su presencia hacían que su cuerpo entero se estremeciese.

La chica estaba parada en el umbral de la entrada de la sala Gryffindor. Sus ojos vidriosos se posaban firmemente en los grises de él. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Diría que había ido allí luego de pelearse con Bellatrix por aceptar que lo amaba? ¿Diría lo que tantas veces antes había negado rotundamente a su corazón? ¿Se lo diría?

-Yo… yo… -sus cuerdas vocales casi no producían sonidos. El llanto le cortaba el habla. Pronto, las lágrimas acabaron con la firme postura de la muchacha, quien se echó al suelo desecha en llantos. Inmediatamente, el de Gryffindor salió a refugiarla. Ese abrazo fue único, tanto para él como para ella.

El contacto entre sus pieles hacía que ambos se estremeciesen. Sus pieles unidas por un simple abrazo eran indescriptibles. Sus ojos chocaron. Sus miradas se unieron.

-¿Quie… quieres pasar? –preguntó el ojigris. Realmente estaba enamorado de esa mujer; no sabía desde qué momento comenzó a verla no solo como su prima mayor. No sabía hacía cuánto, pero realmente lo había sorprendido ese maldito sentimiento. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hacer para demostrarle que no era ya un niñito del cual debía cuidar sino un hombre que podía entender cada uno de sus sentimientos? Sin esperar una respuesta, volvió a estrecharla en un abrazo protector.

Ella correspondió a ese abrazo, escondiéndose en su pecho, sintiendo ese palpitar de corazón que se aceleraba a cada contacto con su ser. ¿Por qué razón debían separarlos cuatro malditos años de vida? ¿Por qué debía ser así? ¿Sería que el destino siempre había querido que no lo viera como a su primito? Verdaderamente, hacía tiempo que no sabía qué responder a esas preguntas que hacía su cabeza.

-¿Me vas a… dejar… pasar? ¿Por… por qué? –realmente no entendía por qué su primo era tan bondadoso con ella desde hacía tiempo. No negaba que siempre había querido que la tratara así, pero era muy extraño.

-Eres mi prima, ¿no? –el muchacho habló muy divertido mientras soltaba a la chica y la ayudaba a levantarse. Ambos sintieron una punzada de dolor en su corazón cuando se dijeron aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo le habían salido aquellas palabras así de la nada? ¿Acaso no había pensado lo que hacía? Ese año se había propuesto conquistarla, pero ¿cómo? Hacía tiempo que su prima estaba saliendo con ese idiota de Malfoy. Cómo lo odiaba. Lo odiaba mucho más que a Quéjicus- Solo tápate los oídos un momento.

La chica obedeció y el muchacho le habló al cuadro, el cual se abrió, dando paso a la majestuosa sala Gryffindor. Ambos pasaron y se acomodaron en los cómodos sillones, cada uno en una esquina alejada del otro. No se miraban. No hablaban. La chica miraba la sala: era todo tan acogedor y cálido, a diferencia de la sala común de Slytheryn. Cada detalle en escarlata y en el dorado complementaba perfectamente su propia sala. Qué envidia le daba no estar enemistado con el resto de las casas de Hogwarts. Ansiaba tanto el día en que la fraternidad llegara a los Slytheryns. Su rostro se había secado y las lágrimas ya no corrían por él o se acumulaban en sus ojos

¿Por qué había estado llorando su prima, Cissy? ¿Sería algo grave? Solo el pensar que había estado dolida por algo hacía que se le partiera el alma en miles de pedazos.

-¿Por qué…? –ambos se miraron. Esas miradas tan expectantes que ella le daba eran increíblemente hermosas- ¿Por qué llorabas?

_"¿Qué hago?"_ pensaba Narcissa nerviosa, mientras miraba los profundos ojos grises de Sirius _"Debo decirle. ¡NO! Va a pensar que soy una pervertida. ¿Qué puedo hacer Merlín?"_. Un rubor subió a sus mejilla, al mismo tiempo que Sirius se acercaba unos centímetros más para estar a su lado. ¿Por qué debía tener esos ojos tan lindos e inolvidables?

-No me pasaba nada –dijo de repente y muy cortante, saltando del lugar donde estaba sentada para aproximarse a la puerta. Unos instantes antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Sirius tomó su muñeca, deteniéndola por completo. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Por qué debía amarlo tanto? De a poco fue dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente con esos ojos grises penetrantes y tiernos. Cada vez que la miraba sentía un escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda. El muchacho se acercó y miró su rostro.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no podía detenerse? Sus cabellos, su rostro, su cuerpo; toda la perfección en una sola persona. Era casi imposible pero así era como la veían sus ojos. Cada detalle en ella era especial y lo derretía por completo. Nunca iba a dejar de quererla. Acercó una mano a su cabello y tocó esos finos cordeles blancos. Su cuerpo casi no respondía a las negaciones de su cerebro y le comenzaba a hacer caso por primera vez en la vida a su corazón. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su prima. Cissy temblaba y se estremecía con cada toque de sus manos, de esas manos.

Cuando ambos se quisieron dar cuenta, Narcissa estaba acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sirius, que se acercaba cada vez más. El león no podía detenerse y la serpiente no podía defenderse. El león atacaría, ambos lo sabían. Sus corazones se aceleraban a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras ambos se acercaban al otro cada vez más. El chico hundió su nariz en los cabellos de la Slytheryn oliendo su perfume: lirios. Cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba junto a la mujer a la que amaba. Debía recordar ese aroma por el resto de su vida. Un beso sobre el cuello de la chica se escapó de sus labios, dejando a ambos tan sorprendidos como extasiados. Cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido se separó de su prima, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones. La muchacha lo miraba con un color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento –decía Sirius, quien escondía su cara contra sus manos-. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto –repetía lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, sin dejar de negar con la cabeza. Su voz se quebró y comenzó a gimotear y largar lágrimas. Había ansiado tanto ese momento y lo había arruinado por completo.

La habitación iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea dibujó dos sombras en la oscuridad; una estaba encorvada en un sillón y la otra se acercaba lentamente. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, la chica tocó la cara del muchacho y acarició sus cabellos. Levantó su cabeza y miró esos ojos grises tan penetrantes. Secó sus lágrimas y le habló.

-Lo siento, primo. Debo irme –sin más nada que decir, salió casi espantada de la habitación. Se acurrucó contra la pared y comenzó a lamentarse por lo que había hecho. Lloró hasta entrada la noche, aferrada a la piedra blancuzca y desgastada que cubría las paredes. Dentro de la sala Gryffindor, un muchacho solitario lloraba melancólicamente, mientras miraba su mano izquierda con la que había tocado esos finos cabellos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido, tan inmaduro? Realmente no entendía por qué, pero las lágrimas, por más que él no quisiera, seguían saliendo copiosamente de sus ojos, borroneándole su visión.

-¿Cómo quieres que te olvide? –preguntó su voz cortada por el llanto. La pared, tan fría como de costumbre, ya comenzaba a lastimarla. Unas manos cálidas y suaves la sorprendieron, seguidas por caricias en su pelo. Sirius nuevamente estaba a su lado mirándola y llorando con ella.

-¿Me… quieres? –la voz del león se entrecortaba, dejando intriga en cada pausa que hacía. Volvían las sensaciones que antes había sentido: esos escalofríos llegaban nuevamente, esos pálpitos acelerados. El llanto explotó en su garganta, sus ojos no pudieron abrirse de nuevo. Se hundió en su pecho nuevamente y lloraron juntos durante un largo rato.

Ya nada hacía falta decir en aquel entonces, solo esos llantos y esas muestras de cariño bastaban para que ambos se hallaran satisfechos con el otro. Las distancias entres sus cuerpos acurrucados contra la pared se hacía más corta. Las respiraciones se chocaban y casi sentían las lágrimas del otro en sus propias mejillas. La chica avanzó unos centímetros y besó a su cautivo león, que no había sido capaz de atacar a tiempo, derramando su miedo en aquel beso tan esperado. El llanto desapareció en aquel preciso momento. Solo un beso bastó para desarmarlos y entregarse su corazón. Cuando se soltaron, se miraron a los ojos: los ojos azules de ella y los grises de él se desearon amor eterno.

-¿Cómo te voy a olvidar? –preguntó Sirius en un susurro, mientras acercaba su cabeza al cuello blancuzco de SU Cissy, besándolo y oliendo de nuevo ese olor a lirios al que tan adicto se estaba haciendo. La chica lo apartó. Su cara se convirtió en una mueca de duda. ¿No lo amaba? Verdaderamente no entendía lo que hacía Narcissa. ¿No lo quería acaso?

Los ojos azules volvieron a ponerse vidriosos, mientras la chica levantaba su varita y apuntaba a su primo.

-Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… -antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, la chica susurró el hechizo- Obliviate –la cara de Sirius perdió cualquier expresión que tenía, mientras la chica trataba de levantarse y levantarlo a él. Cuando ambos se hallaron parados, ella prosiguió a cambiar los recuerdos de su primo- Nunca me amaste. Estábamos peleando, me atacaste y comencé a llorar. Te reíste de mí con cara maligna y te estabas por ir a tu habitación.

El muchacho volvió en sí y se rió de una forma brutal de la chica que lloraba y corría rumbo a su sala común. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se tiró en su cama y trató de dormirse, pero el sueño no llegaba. Esa estúpida frase recorría su mente una y otra vez. El mismo tono de voz y su cara cuando la decía volvían a su mente mientras la última lágrima de ese día recorría su mejilla: _"¿Cómo te voy a olvidar? ¿Cómo te voy a olvidar? ¿Cómo te voy a olvidar?"_


End file.
